Twisting Dimensions
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: DISCONTINUED While battling in outer space Duo gets sucked into a black hole and comes into another dimension where Heero is al lot more appealing. But what happens when Duo must go back to his own dimension?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is your captain speaking, please strap yourself in as this is going to be quit a bumpy ride. There are three emergency exits on each flank of the plane, in case they are needed you open them by pulling the red handle down. If the plane catches fire, well, then it it to late and you shall all die gruesome dead, being grilled alive... Please don't panic... Have a nice day and enjoy the ride. **_

Twisting dimensions Chapter 1 

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, WuFei and me watched from a distance, taking in the amount of mobile dolls waiting for us, surrounding L1. There supposed to be 'protecting' the colony from the evil Gundams, the news had said. Chk! Yeah right! Suck my balls and call me beautiful, all there doing is placing bombs so that they could threat the sake of the colonies again when we, the Evil Wicked Five (we got ourselves quite a reputation!) got out of their control again. I cringe, remembering what happened the last time they threatened the colonies. I don't think I will survive if I have to watch Heero self-destruct again. But he did it for the good... He's such a cutie. But ssh, don't tell the others I said that, I'm kinda secretly in love with the stoic Japanese boy... What! He's not THAT bad! I mean... I... Well... have you ever seen the guy naked! ... well, me neither but I'm sure it wouldn't be a awful sight to see.

But back to the business at bay we are going to kick some major Mobile Butt. Don't believe me? Just watch me! I love battling in my trustworthy Deathscythe, my ol' buddy. Those are the only time my mind isn't constantly on Heero, which should be reported in the newspaper since that's like... Headline news! It's like me not talking for fifteen minutes: fucking unbelievable.

I can't sit still in my chair, Quatre often told me I look like an exited puppy when we go off to the battle field. But I just can't help myself. I used to have trouble with it, killing people, but now it was easy since there weren't any humans in those mindless programmed mobile dolls. It's a matter of: Wham-Bam-sorry-I-fried-your-circuit-ma'm!

Heero's face popped up on the screen right in front of me and I had to keep my dirty thought to myself but... come on! The thought of Heero 'popping up' sounded orgasmic to me! I grin like a mad man, which he probably thinks I am, poor guy, doesn't realises yet how much he loves me. He grunted out: 'Get ready. We're going. Stop grinning.' To tease him I widened my grin and I can proudly swear that I saw he was about to roll his eyes before his face disappeared of the screen.

'Let's go kick some butt boys!' I say over the com and give my Gundam a boost. God, how I love floating through space in my Gundam. Looking around the vast emptiness just brings up so many thoughts and question were I just love to ponder over. Yes, Duo Maxwell likes to ponder over the question: why are we here? Get over it.

Heero, of course, having the faster Gundam took the lead and showed off by blasting away ten dolls with one single shot. He's such a show off, you gotta love him! But underneath that cold emotionless mask which has become the face of a total bastard, I know there is good in him. He's just a small and frightened boy, confused, just like Quat, Tro and Wu-goo. I, Duo Maxwell, am not confused or scared of course. I'm the pillar of strength. JUST as I thought that a Mobile doll almost hit me, I was just able to get out of the merry way of the bullets he was firing at me and I have to confess (Because if I don't sneaky Quat would rat me out) that I screamed like a sissy girl. Everything looks so vivid on that big ass screen only inches away from my nose. I manage to blow up some dolls myself before the rest steal all the fun and I laugh like a maniac when one explodes in a way not far from perfect. Over the com I hear WuFei mumbling something about Americans with their lack of honour... and brains. I protest at that last remark and I hear Quatre chuckling. Oh, when was the meeting that decided that everybody should pick on Duo, huh!

'Duo, watch out!' Heero's concerned voice interrupted Quatres chuckle.

Because I am so thrilled I finally heard an emotion in his voice it took me a bit to long to register what he had actually said and the loud creaking of metal filled my ears and I was sent spiralling out of control. The controls wouldn't budge, no matter ho hard I pulled or pushed, it seemed like I was... Like I was being sucked away. I looked up at my screen and my freaky (okay, I admit, my eyes are kinda freaky, but don't make me a less sexy beast.) violet eyes widen as I see what exactly was pulling my Gundam so violently. It was a black hole. One you could see in sci-fi movies. Well, they really existed, THAT I knew, but they didn't appear this close to the earth! All funny remarks I was going to say before I was sucked away left me as I closed my eyes in fear, seeing there was nothing I could do to stop myself from being pulled in it. I heard the concerned voices of the other booming though the speakers but the radio went dead as soon as I entered the hole.

_**Thank you for remaining calm. Please remain seated while you review.**_

**Don't mind me, I'm beyond help.**

**Crimson Waterfall**

**PS: the next chapters will be longer... I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisting Dimensions**

**Chapter 2**

I looked up at my screen and my freaky (okay, I admit, my eyes are kinda freaky, but don't make me a less sexy beast.) violet eyes widen as I see what exactly was pulling my Gundam so violently. It was a black hole. One you could see in sci-fi movies. Well, they really existed, THAT I knew, but they didn't appear this close to the earth! All funny remarks I was going to say before I was sucked away left me as I closed my eyes in fear, seeing there was nothing I could do to stop myself from being pulled in it. I heard the concerned voices of the other booming though the speakers but the radio went dead as soon as I entered the hole.

But nothing scary happened. I wasn't sucked in some vortex that would take me to an other time and space (for as far as could see). In fact, I soon as got in, it spat me back out! Why! Do I taste that bad! I don't worry about remarks just yet as I try to regain control over my Gundam, but once I was well out of reach of the scary black hole I could finally stop my Gundam from twisting and turning. The radio went on again and the first thing I heard was Heero voice, slighter higher then before... awww, was he so concerned? I grin like an idiot while he asks if I'm okay.

'I'm fine guys, still the same ol' me.'

I heard some sighs of relief and one of annoyance, I guess WuFei wasn't all to thrilled with having the ol' me hanging around him... But who really cares! I have Heero.

'What happened man?' I ask, not really sure how I was suddenly sucked in that hole.

'A mobile Doll used his last strength to push you into it.' Quatre explained calmly.

'And where is the poor son of a bitch now?' I want to take revenge. Nobody PUSHES Shinigami and his mecha of doom! ... i didn't just say that...

'Look around.' WuFei says.

I look on all my monitors and finally find a burning piece of scrap metal slowly drifting away from us. Pity I couldn't blow it into oblivion myself but I'm glad someone was that mad he just felt like he HAD to totally mutilate it. I keep my fingers crossed that it was Heero!

Speaking of which, he tells us we should go back to earth to the platform that I, the mighty shinigami, had provided with my strong connections! Mwuha! Beat that!

We fly back to earth, though the atmosphere and get back at the platform in the ocean I could use with Howards graces. You gotta love that guy, his shirts are a little to blinding for my liking but I could live with it... I had sunglasses.

We walk our gundams inside the hangar so we wouldn't draw an audience and open the hatches. I get out and stretch all my limbs loving the way how they pop, it give me new, awakening feeling. A careless feeling. Don't ask me why, I'm just weird.

Well AWAKENING wasn't the first thing on my agenda. It was 1 am and I need my sleep otherwise I'll be sleeping in, and drooling all over, my Gundam as I dream about the chagrin Heero. Okay, so angry is the only expression, besides I blank one, I ever saw on his face and I had a really hard time imagining how he would look like laughing. And I don't mean the maniacal laugh when he blows up a carrier with dolls and humans in it because that just screams: Strap-Me-Up-And-Drag-Me-To-The-Loony-Bin, such a turn off.

Speaking of Heero, were is the object of my frustration?

I walk over to his Gundam, apparently it took a blow, the right leg is in pretty bad shape, well, the outside at least. Mechanics that Howard so eagerly provided were working on like little work bees working for the queen bee. And no, I didn't call Howard queen bee, forget it. But, fortunately for Howard, he isn't the one I'm looking for to annoy his ass off. I walk around his gundam and not succeeding in finding him down here, i look up. But the hatch is open and the cockpit is empty. I was about to ask one of the guys when something caught all my attention and it DESERVED all my attention.

At the right foot of Wing Gundam, kneeled in front of it, helping out the mechanics, was a girl. I couldn't say the most beautiful girl since her back was facing me but damn! She must be in the lead for a first place! I must have looked like an idiot, a guufus, as Quatre so sweetly called me, but that's nothing I'm not used to and I shamelessly ogle her ass which is just barely covered by a SHORT black skirt. She had a thin waist, which curved perfectly into slim, but feminine hips that supported the ass I was all but drooling over. Forget about Heero for desert! I want THAT! Yummy, a bit of wipped cream, a cherry on top and this Duo Maxwell is game! I shook the sexual thoughts out of my hentai mind and walked towards her. It might be handy introducing myself, ne? I stand about a foor or two away from her and take my take to look at her upper body, covered with a green top that was wrapped around her like a second skin.

She probably noticed me being her, or a drop of my drool must have fallen on her back for she looks up at my shadow that lays upon the surface of the Gundanium foot.

Turning around, Prussian blue eyes looked at me sparkling and the next line comes out of my mouth before I knew it.

'Hey Heero.'

HEERO! My grin falters but I am indeed right, the face that looks upon me with a sweet smile, even though it is hard seeing Heero smile, there is no mistake. The face belonged to one Heero Yuy. One very attractive Heero Yuy! One very... feminine Heero Yuy...

**Okay, I DO realise that should be awarded for The Biggest Crap Ever, but hey, that's what I write, that's what I do.**

**Crimson Waterfall at your service.**

**Review! ... or... maybe I don't want your reactions on this crap? No, I do want your reactions! Just... go easy on me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

'Hey Heero.'

HEERO! My grin falters but I am indeed right, the face that looks upon me with a sweet smile, even though it is hard seeing Heero smile, there is no mistake. The face belonged to one Heero Yuy. One very attractive Heero Yuy! One very... feminine Heero Yuy...

Something must have really gone wrong in that nano-second I was in that hole! DAMN!

'uh.. I... you... ah... wow...' I uttered. Their seemed to be no end to the train of incoherent words leaving my mouth until Heero stood up, looking concerned d placed a hand on my forehead. I very soft and warm hand I must add.

'Are you alright Duo, you seem a bit flustered...' 'Heero' commented, locking his worried gaze with my surprised one.

Heero! Dude! You're... no dude anymore! I wanted to scream those exact words at him but it seemed so futile. By the looks of it he knew perfectly well he no longer had an Y-chromosome and didn't seem one bit bothered with it. Was the dirty boy... er, girl thinking about playing with himself later? Okay, that sick thought needed to be deleted from my mind! Male or Female this was still Heero we are talking about! Ya know, up-tight-sexually-frustrated-Evil-Knievel-with-lack-of-humor Yuy! Wow... That's a long name given by someone who is short on brain... And now I am insulting MYSELF! What the fuck is going on around here!

I open my mouth, probably to say something stupid like I always do but nothing comes out and Heero quirks an eyebrow as I keep on imitating a fish.

'Duo, just a suggestion, take something for that.'

I think that was the moment both my eyes fell out of there sockets. Heero Yuy cracked a joke... I landed in a really sick world... While on the inside I was talking as much as I used to the outside was still... somewhat silent and dumbfounded as I pointed at Heero, my mouth hanging open.

'You're a girl...' I mutter like I'm a retard.

Again he raised his... no HER eyebrow in question. I tilt my head suddenly, amused. The Heero I know has bushy eyebrows that split at the end, but it seems like this very feminine Heero had plucked them for they were nice and smooth and delicate, just like the eyebrows of a female should be. Other then that his... no hers, or his... never mind, other then that THE face hasn't changed all that much but somehow it looked... kinder... more inviting.

I scan Heero from top to bottom and grin like a maniac. Everything looks more inviting.

But the small, normal, part of my mind tells it sick perverted 'significant other' to shut up and TRY to find out what the fuck happened to Heero... Maybe Quatre knows! Quatre always knows! I left Heero abruptly and walk in the direction of Quatre's gundam but suddenly stop. What is Quatre is a girl as well? I think about that and... shrug. He always looked like a girl to me.

Mechanics all around me are looking at me like I'm crazy but I don't care and start walking again. They make room for me just like they should but I stop again. Thinking the most horrible thought ever. I mean horrible. My heart skipped I beat and I found I couldn't move anymore as I began to feel really hot and... uncomfortable. What... What if... What if I am also a...a... a g-girl!

Slowly, dreadfully I look down. Okay, first I notice my flat chest which is a big relief. But that the girlie-Heero had wonderboobs didn't mean the feminine version me would be that well... developed...

And by the way... who would have thought that I would EVER say Heero had wonderboobs!

Wonderboobs that might even put Catherine to shame! ... don't tell Trowa I said that... he'll cut of something I might need later...

I look down further and let out a sigh of relief as I find out I'm wearing my usual outfit and there is buldge between my legs signifying I still got my precious equipment. ... Forget I EVER said that! Hm, bulge, that's a pretty funny word. Bulge. Bulge? Bulge! I'm going crazy...

I continue walking and I smile, somewhat relieved, as I see the blonde I was looking for. Still his half-decent-masculine-self. 'Quatre, you! My brother from another mother!'

Quatre looks at him like I just grew another head. Hey! Wouldn't that be fun? Then I'd have TWO mouths to talk with. Stereo-Duo... poor Wufei...

'If I find out I really do have more siblings I'm going to kill myself.' Quatre joked.

Well, at least he tried.

'Have you seen what happened to Heero!' I say.

He looks at me concerned and asks: 'No? What's wrong with her!'

Oh no...

This was just some sick dream. Being sucked into that hole must have rendered me unconscious or something... I god I hope that that's true!

'Duo? What it is? What is wrong with Heero?' Quatre asks, already skimming the hangar looking for... her.

'Don't you think Heero is a weird name for a girl?' I ask, trying to find out as much as I can. Sucking up the information he might give like a sponge sucks up water. No, really!

'Yeah, but she already told us it isn't her real name.' Quatre commented while looked strangely at me. Not trusting why I am saying the things i say. I must be acting really weird since they are probably used to a talkative Duo who, in his turn, is used to the feminine Heero with the cute ass and the short skirt... I am drifting off.

I didn't really need to hear anymore and walk away. The problem didn't lay with Heero but with me apparently. Something must have happened while I was sucked in and spit back out of that hole... I stop dead in my tracks. Maybe I wasn't spit back out... yeah, I WAS spat back out, but maybe not in the same place as I had been before that... Maybe... maybe a different dimension? He always believed in there being many dimensions... but actually getting sucked to another one kinda... sucked.

I need to get back! Immediately! Now! I wonder if the Duo that used to be here, was now in the world with the MALE Heero. Wow, that will be a shocker for him.

I look around me and see every acting casual. I look over at Heero who was talking to Trowa and WuFei. Yeah.. he-she was actually TALKING and... and laughing at the things they said. Heero didn't just changed in appearance it seemed... Was being born a male, back were Duo had come from, so frustrating for him that he lived the rest of his life with a stick up his ass?

And suddenly... comparing the Heero here and the Heero I knew... I didn't want to back. Well, not right away. I want to stay here and learn more about the boy-GIRL. Everything seemed to be the same in this 'dimension' as where I had come from so Heero, beside the gender and personality must be the same as well. Maybe I could learn about his, AND her, life and could go back to my own dimension with more knowledge about the mystery I secretly fell in love with? Maybe then the male-Heero would finally open up to me and we could begin something? Duo almost drooled dreamily. Because when he had said that the female-Heero looked more then edible he didn't mean the male-Heero wasn't good looking. The male-Heero was very good looking I remind myself as I picture him before me. Those spandex really didn't leave much to the imagination...

So his mission was as followed: Befriend girlie-Heero, learn about girlie-Heero, go back home to boyish-Heero and fuck boyish-Heero silly.

Seemed like a good plan to me!

I join Trowa and WuFei who were still talking to the pretty female Heero, practically drooling on her. I take her in again, not bothering to talk since Trowa and WuFei did a lot of that and they were open, honest and funny. Girlie-Heero really pulled up the best in people!

She really looked good and as I look at her, I realise I see her as a complete other person then the Heero I know. I suddenly stop comparing them and take in her good looks. She was shorter then me, showing her Japanese heritage. Her hair brown, short and messy, and the locks that fell into her eyes just begged to be wiped out of her face, they begged to be touched. Her delicate eyebrows. Stunning eyes. High cheekbones. Perfect skin... And the green top she wore was cut lowly and was TIGHT. The hem of it not reaching the skirt so her smooth stomach was on display. All those things probably so that she could move around freely. That's also probably why she wore that extremely short black skirt which made her legs look even longer then they were.

And as I look at her. Her feminine curves and perfect body that hid the strength she had. Revelling the way she moved elegantly, knowing I would be dreaming about it that night. I realised it wasn't no longer boyish-Heero I wanted to fuck...

Great, the last thing I needed was confusion about my sexual orientation.

**Hmmmm, short chapters seem to be my thing, but I'll update soon I promise!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Crimson Waterfall**


End file.
